Daddy Johnny
by lilred91
Summary: This one is about Johnny and his girlfriend Elizabeth living together and he getting her pregnant. Johnny doesn't show that he is freaking out on the inside. He will only tell the guys. When Elizabeth has a miscarriage how will the both of them cope?
1. I'm Pregnant

Note/disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Elizabeth. This is my first emergency so I hope you all will be nice. I hope you will enjoy it. and review it. thanks!)

Chapter 1: I'm pregnant

It has been three years since Johnny, and Elizabeth started going out. For a year now they have been living together. Elizabeth had medium length churlish red hair with dark brown eyes. Johnny always thought to himself that, this girl was the one. He never really had the time to go pick out a ring, with having to be at the fire house and then having to work around the small little house they were renting.

One night after the firefighters picnic, The couple were feeling romantic and took things to the bedroom. Few weeks later Elizabeth woke up in the morning feeling like she was going to throw up. That she did. Johnny was at work for his shift so he didn't know about this. A couple days later of this going on, Elizabeth decided to take a test. There it was a pink plus sign.

She didn't want to call Johnny at work and tell him, not sure how he would react, and she didn't want to distract him from his work. So she decided that she would wait until tomorrow morning when Johnny got home to tell him.

The hours went slow for Elizabeth. That night when Johnny called like he would every night he was gone, she wanted so badly to tell him, but wanted him to get some rest.

Finally the next morning came, Johnny walked through the front door. "Elizabeth I'm home!" Johnny shouted putting his bag down.

"About time." Elizabeth smiled.

Johnny smiled walking towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. "How are you this morning?" Johnny asked pulling away.

"Well that depends." She replied back.

Johnny smirked. "Depends on what?" He pulled Elizabeth closer.

"Depends on how you take this news." She looked up at Johnny with worried eyes.

"Okay. What's the news." Johnny asked raising one eyebrow.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "Johnny I'm pregnant."

Johnny stood there for a few minutes not sure what to say. "That's great." Johnny smiled, while still in his mind was scared.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Really." Johnny replied and kissed her on the lips.

That gave Elizabeth some relief. She was glad Johnny wasn't the type of guy to run.


	2. Telling the Guys

(Note: I'm going to continue this. I wasn't sure if I was and I posted about that. It was just the first chapter. But I will finish! Even if people can be really harsh on here I'm gonna stay and write. I'm not gonna let them get me down. I want to thank Pen4lew, and autumnrose2010 for saying some kind words. that is what is keeping me going, on continuing this store.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elizabeth and what ever other character I make up. Please enjoy. )

Chapter 2: telling the guys.

Johnny's two days of off time was done. He got up early to take his shower and getting ready for work, going over in his head on how to tell the guys. He knew Roy would have some good advice and get him to calm down. Once he got done in the shower he got dressed and grabbed his bag. Elizabeth was still asleep, so Johnny just gave her a kiss on her fore head and headed out for work.

Once Johnny got to the station he heard talking in the kitchen. It was mostly Chet and Marco getting coffee ready. Johnny walked to the locker room to change into his uniform. He found his Partner Roy finishing up getting ready for the day.

"Hey. How was your weekend Johnny." Roy asked shutting his locker door.

Johnny sighed heavily.

"Not so great then?" Roy asked noticing his partner take his nervous sigh.

"Well that depends. What do you think of me being a father?" Johnny asked not looking at Roy while putting his bag in his locker.

"hmmm...I don't know. I think you'd be good at it. Why?" Roy asked obviously knowing the answer to his stupid question.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. She told me when I got home the other night." Johnny said while buttoning up his shirt.

"Congrats. Johnny you don't have to worry. You'll be great and you have Elizabeth. I mean you did meet her through us, while she was babysitting our kids. She's a natural with kids. She does work in the day care. You two will be just fine." Roy said happy for his partner and wanting to calm him down.

Johnny gave a small smile. "Thanks." He then paused. "I guess I just never thought about being a dad. Boy is Chet gonna have fun with this." Johnny said finishing getting dressed and shutting his locker.

Roy chuckled a little. "yeah well, when it becomes his turn you'll give it right back."

"Chet have a kid? He is a kid." Johnny said walking out of the locker room.

"You act like it too." Roy said to himself. Then started to follow Johnny.

"Morning guys." Captain Stanley said drinking his coffee.

"Morning." Johnny and Roy said in unison.

"Hey guys can we all sit down I have something important to tell you all." Johnny said wanting to tell them all as soon as possible.

They all looked over at Johnny and then shrugged and sat down around the table.

"What's this about? Are you quitting?" Chet asked after he sat down.

"No I'm not quitting. It's better than that." Johnny replied to Chet's question.

"Well what is it?" Marco asked wanting to know.

"Okay well I'm going to be a dad. I just found out this last weekend." Johnny told them all not sure what to expect.

"Congratulations." They all got up and said and patted Johnny on the back.

Johnny looked over at Chet and said. "What Chet no wise cracks?"

Chet shook his head. "nah maybe later though." He smirked over at Johnny.

"Oh can't wait." Johnny then went to pour himself a cup of coffee, but wasn't able to enjoy it. Right after he announced his news they were called out to an emergency, Johnny just couldn't wait to hear what chet had in store for him.


	3. Dog Bite

Chapter 3: Dog Bite

Johnny and Roy had a dog bite emergency. They had to deal with a six year old boy named Tommy. He didn't want anyone to touch his leg or himself.

"Hey Tommy, we ain't gonna hurt ya Just let me take a look at you're leg." Johnny said moving towards the little boys leg.

"NO!" Tommy yelled right in Johnny's ear.

Johnny jumped right up, rubbing his ear. Giving Roy a look. So Roy bent down and tried talking to Tommy.

"Come on buddy, we have to make sure your leg is alright." Roy said in his nice calm voice.

"NO!" Tommy shouted again and kicked Roy in the leg. "It's not like it's going to fall off." The boy stated.

Just then Johnny smirked a bit, and bent down to eye level with Johnny. "Well a matter of fact, I had a friend when we were you're age. He got bit by his dog and he never let anyone take care of it, Then one morning he woke up the leg fell right off."

Roy was kinda stunned that Johnny said that. Not sure if that would help.

The boy made a shocked face, looked from both paramedics to his mother. "Fine, only because I wanna keep my leg,Not because I'm a baby." Tommy said stretching out his leg for Johnny to look at.

"Of course not, It's because you really wanna start playing again." Johnny smiled at the boy and went and looked at the leg.

"How does it look?" Roy asked getting the medical box open.

"Well we are gonna have to clean it out and wrap it. Then maybe his mother can get him to the doctor." Johnny looked up at Tommy's mother who nodded saying she was able to take her son to their family doctor.

"Aww man a doctor You didn't say anything about a doctor mister." Tommy said with a angry face and folding his arms in front of him.

Johnny just kinda shrugged. "Sorry."

Roy handed Johnny the supplies he needed. They got the leg cleaned up and wrapped.

"Miss, was this dog yours or a stray or anyone's dog around here?" Roy asked closing up his medical box.

"I don't know whose dog it was." The lady said.

"Well we need to find this dog." Roy said pulling the mom to the side. "We have to make sure the dog is healthy and all."

"You mean rabies don't you?" I woman asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's just to make sure the dog doesn't. I'd take you're son in right away." Roy suggested sadly.

"Alright. I'm gonna take him right now." The lady gave a small thank you smile.

Tommy and his mom left right away leaving the two paramedics to finish cleaning up their mess.

"Well I'm almost deaf." Johnny stated while rubbing his ear a little more.

"Yeah well we have to find a dog now." Roy said not too happy about it.

"Yeah. I know. Tommy said he didn't know whose dog it was. Just came running into the yard. Said it was black and white, short hair." Johnny gave the information to his partner.

"Alright well let's call the shelter and police and let them know to be on a look out." Roy suggested as they both walked back to the squad.

Johnny got on the radio and said they were available, also made sure other departments knew to be on the look out.

The paramedics got back to the station just in time for lunch. It was Marco's turn to cook. This time he was making his famous chili that the whole station loved.

When they got back Johnny went to the locker room to wash his hands and put some water over his face. When he went to his locker for a towel nothing fell out but a bunch of diapers. Johnny knew exactly who did it.

"CHET!" Johnny yelled.

Chet wasn't that far away, he came running over. "You rang?" Chet replied as he got there.

"Yeah you forgot you're locker is over there not here." Johnny gave Chet a snappy come back.

"Ha funny. I just thought you'd need these. " Chet smirked.

"It's not coming tomorrow." John said and started throwing some diapers at chet.

Chet started running out after Marco called that it was lunch time.

Johnny stayed back cleaning up the mess Chet left him. "That guy." He mumbled to himself.

John knew this was going to be a long nine months, mostly because of one of his childish co-worker named Chet.


	4. Sinking In

Chapter 4: Sinking in

It was a slow night for the guys at station 51. Johnny and Roy didn't have many runs the rest of the day. Due to not having many runs after the dog bite victim, Johnny really got to thinking. He just never said anything to anyone at the time.

Everyone went to bed at the same time as usual; the only difference was that Johnny couldn't fall asleep. He'd lay there staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking of everything and anything. He was mostly thinking about being a dad; it was starting to sink into him. All these thoughts were coming to him. Johnny was wondering if he was going to be a good dad, if he would be able to handle it or not.

After a couple hours of just lying there in bed, he decided to get up and go into the kitchen quietly, as to not wake anyone else up. He made himself a peanut butter sandwich and got himself a glass of milk and sat at the table alone in the dark.

Out of now where a voice came out. "Johnny what are you doing?" Roy asked whispering, walking into the kitchen.

Johnny jumped a little. "Oh hey Roy, I'm having a snack." Johnny replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Roy went and sat down next to his buddy. "What's bothering you?"

"Not much Really. Why would you ask that?" Johnny said with a mouth full.

"Well whenever something is bothering you, you come to the kitchen and make this same snack." Roy said leaning back in his chair.

Johnny took a drink of his milk and sighed. "I can't sleep. I have so much on my mind."

"Like what?" Roy leaned closer wanting to help his buddy.

"Well I got to thinking. What if I'm not a good dad? What if I'm not ready? I mean we aren't even married yet. What if I have to go somewhere myself and forget the baby behind somewhere?" Johnny blurted all his worries out.

"I thought those same things. But you know once you hold that baby in your arms all those worries seem to go away. You can't believe that you made such a beautiful little thing."

"Yeah, but you've been through this twice. The only kids I've been around was you're kids. I mean I get them riled up before I leave so you can deal with them, and try to get them settled down for the night." Johnny replied to Roy smirking a bit.

"Yeah and I've never thanked you for that." Roy responded.

"Oh anything for you pal."

Roy gave Johnny a smile. "You will be fine. When you watch my kids they were always accounted for. No one was ever hurt, they were fed and clean. You are good with them, also with other kids. Look at the kid with the dog bite. I don't know how you came up with that story."

"Yeah well, the kid really needed to get that bite cleaned out, I was doing my job." Johnny replied moving his sandwich away.

"Well taking care of your kid is you're job of a dad. You will be great at it." Roy lightly punched his partner in the shoulder.

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll probably better than you." Johnny joked.

"Don't even think about that. You have a long way to go kiddo." Roy smirked and got up. "Well I'm going back to bed; See you in the morning buddy."

Johnny chuckled a bit. "I'll finish my snack and I'll be going soon." Johnny pulled his food back and started to eat it. He was feeling somewhat better now. He just knew he was going to be going back and forth from being nervous to excited, to not so sure of himself, but for right now he was alright.


	5. Dinner at Desoto's

Chapter 5: Dinner at the Desoto's

Johnny got off of shift early in the morning. They got a call to go out right before he and Roy were supposed to get off. They had a pretty bad night. They were getting calls left and right, not much sleep for them.

So once Johnny got home he changed into some clean clothes and got into bed with sleeping Elizabeth. He was out right as his head hit the pillow. He didn't get up till after one that afternoon. He got up and walked to the living room with his hair all messed up all over the place.

"Hey Sleepy head." Elizabeth said coming from the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee for Johnny.

Johnny reached for the coffee and took a sip. "Hey. I didn't wake you when I came in did?"

"No not at all." Elizabeth said and sat next to John on the couch.

"That's good." Johnny said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Bad night?" Elizabeth asked while looking at Johnny's tired eyes.

"Yeah didn't really get much sleep. There were a lot of calls all through the night." Johnny said putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"Yeah I believe it, as it is homecoming weekend for college." Elizabeth reminded Johnny.  
>Johnny sighed yeah. "They all have to do stupid things one right after the other."<p>

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better we do have a dinner to go to tonight at Roy and Joanne's house." Elizabeth said starting to give Johnny and shoulder massage.

Johnny closed his eyes. "What are we brining?"

"Well I said we'd bring some dessert. " Elizabeth kept rubbing Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny kept his eyes closed. "Okay, sounds good."

"Well I'm going to go and make that." Elizabeth got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Aww come on, that was feeling good. Can't you stay and do more for a bit?" Johnny asked in his whining voice.

"Nope, you have to take a shower and get ready. We have to be there around five." Elizabeth shouted from the kitchen.

John then grunted. "Fine." He finished his coffee and went to go take a shower and get ready to go to the Desoto's house.

Sally, Roy and Joanne's five year old daughter was in the kitchen helping her mom cook. She got to stir everything that needed to be stirred. She always liked the help out in the kitchen. If Roy would ask her if she wanted to help him out in the garage with something she'd always say, "No have Chris help you, that's guy stuff." Roy always smirked when she did that. She'd always put her hands on her hips when she'd tell her dad that.

Joanne got everything in the oven and it only had another half hour or so to cook. John and Elizabeth would be there soon. Roy and Joanne both knew that it'd take them a while after John left to get the kids to settle down and get ready for bed.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang, Roy got up and answered.

"Hey guys come on in." Roy said stepping aside with a smile.

John and Elizabeth both walked in smiling back. Chris came running over to them first giving them both hugs. Both kids did think of their guests that arrived as their aunt and uncle. Sally jumped off the stool she was sitting on and ran towards Johnny and Elizabeth wanting to give them a hug, ignoring that the stool fell to the ground making a big bang.

Joanne yelled for Sally. "Come back her Sally and pick the stool up!"

"One sec, I wanna give hugs!" Sally shouted back.

Sally went to Johnny first but he shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, go do what you're told to do first then maybe you'll get one."

"Why?" Sally asked her favorite uncle.

"Because you're mother said to." Johnny didn't know what really to say.

"Fine." Sally said sadly and quickly went to pick up the stool and ran back to them. "Better?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Johnny made a thinking face. "I guess so." After that he bent down and picked up the five year old girl giving her a big hug.

After hugs were given, everyone went into the living room, to talk and have some drinks before supper. Of course Elizabeth had juice with the kids.

When it was time for supper everyone went into the dining room to eat. There after everyone had the chocolate cake Elizabeth made for dessert. After everyone got their fill, Elizabeth helped Joanne in the kitchen cleaning and doing dishes, while Sally pulled her uncle Johnny to the living room to play.

She wanted to do his hair and makeup. "Well Sally I think maybe we should do something else. See I'm a guy and we don't do hair or makeup." Johnny tried nicely to say he didn't want to play hair and makeup.

Sally made a pouty face. "But daddy does."

Johnny smirked and looked towards Roy, "Oh he does, does he?"

"Yeah well ya know." Roy didn't have an excuse.

Johnny gave a light sigh. "Okay fine." So Johnny then sat crossed legged on the floor letting Sally do as she wished.

Sally put makeup on Johnny's face which didn't go too well. She also put Johnny's hair up in a little pigtail that was standing up. His hair wasn't too long so it would barely stay for Sally.

"There all pretty now." Sally said and held a hand held mirror up for Johnny to see.

Johnny looked and then looked and Sally. "Yes thank you, but now I think you need to do daddies now."

"Yeah!" Sally shouted.

"Thanks Johnny." Roy said as Sally was pulling him to sit down.

"Anytime." Johnny smirked.

Sally did what she could with Roy. Once done Sally went to get her mom and aunt. "Look!" Sally shouted happy with her work.

"Aww you two are so beautiful." Elizabeth said.

"Well yeah." Johnny replied like he knew that already.

"Now where you guys going to take us?" Roy asked smiling batting his eyes.

"Nowhere like we'd want to be seen with you guys like that." Joanne said and both she and Elizabeth started laughing, as did Sally.

"Fine, we'll go ourselves. " Johnny said crossing his arms.

"Bye." Both women said and walked back into the kitchen.

As the time went by Sally fell asleep so Johnny and Roy could go and wash their faces and get their hair back to normal. After some more talking and everything was cleaned up, Johnny and Elizabeth went home.

Roy and Joanne had to carry both their kids up to bed. Johnny really got them both tired out. This is the first time he didn't get them riled up before he left, and had them deal with having to try to get them to go to bed.

It was a good night for everyone. Everyone was tired, and had a great meal. That night Johnny thought to himself, "I can't wait to be a dad."


	6. It Starts!

_(Note: Hope you all are enjoying this story. I love writing it! Enjoy! Hope you like this chapter.)_

Chapter 6: It Starts

It has been a few weeks later since they had the dinner at the Desoto's house. Since then Johnny and Elizabeth have been talking about, what needs to be done before the baby comes.

"Johnny we need to start on the baby's room soon. I want everything done and perfect for when he or she arrives." Elizabeth said while she was folding some laundry.

"It will get done no worries." Johnny replied not paying too much attention to Elizabeth but more so to the baseball game that was on TV.

"Really Johnny I want it done soon." Elizabeth started to get a little moody.

"Well, you never told me what you want done in there." Johnny gave a reply turning his attention away from the game.

"Why do I have to make all the decisions? Why can't you and I make them together?" Elizabeth asked throwing down a folded shirt.

"We can, we just never got to talking about what color paint the room should be." John replied and turned the TV off.

"Okay, well color do you think we should paint the walls then?" Elizabeth had asked Johnny while crossing her arms.

Johnny shrugged. "How about some light shade of green?"

"No." Elizabeth said making like the color sounded gross.

"What's wrong with green?" Johnny asked in a whine like tone.

"Well for one thing it's not for a baby, we want something mellow and relaxing, like yellow some shade of yellow." Elizabeth suggested what she wanted.

"Okay yellow it is." Johnny said and turned his baseball game back on.

"Really?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What now?" Johnny replied surprised with this tune.

"I want that room done and we chose a color and everything, you could go get the things you need." She replied with a bad attitude.

"Everything is closed already." Johnny said as calmly as he could.

"Fine." Elizabeth said annoyed and took her laundry and walked to their bedroom to put clothes away and slammed the door shut.

"This is going to be a long nine months." Johnny said to himself, but not loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

**********Three Months Later***************

It was a rainy afternoon and Johnny just got off from work. He expected to at least relax a bit, maybe take a nap. When he got home he did not expect to see Elizabeth in one of her moods.

"Hey Honey." Johnny said while taking his shoes off by the door.

"Don't you hi honey me." Elizabeth said in her don't mess with me tone.

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. "What did I do wrong now?"

"It's what you didn't do." Elizabeth said pointing to the extra empty bedroom. Johnny walked over by Elizabeth.

"What?" Johnny asked which something he knew he should never have asked is.

"What?! I'll tell you what! Our baby has no room! She has no decorations! She has nothing!" Elizabeth shouted at Johnny.

"Or he." Johnny stated at the wrong time.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking annoyed at Johnny.

"You kept saying she, when it could be a he." John tried to explain hoping it wouldn't get him in any deeper.

Elizabeth stood there glaring at him.

"You what I'll go buy some paint and everything else I need, and I'll work on the room. Happy?" Johnny asked walking away to go put his shoes back on.

"No I'll be happy when it's done. I also shouldn't have to remind you about everything all the time."

"No you don't, you are just so bossy, that if something doesn't get done for you right away you just keep nagging." Johnny blurted out, not able to take the yelling anymore. "Nag, nag, nag." Johnny said grabbing his keys to the truck.

"Then I don't have to remind you that you are sleeping on the couch tonight, if I'm that bad." Elizabeth then went to go get Johnny's pillows and no blanket and then tossing them on the couch.

Johnny just rolled his eyes and left, to go get the supplies he needed.

When John got back, his pillows were still on the couch. Elizabeth was in a chair watching TV. Johnny just went to work. He even skipped supper. He didn't care how long this would take him; he was going to finish this project tonight.

He took one break making himself a sandwich and a got himself a soda. He was trying to be quiet as to not wake Elizabeth. After his snack, Johnny got back to work. He got the crib all put together and made everything look nice. He put pictures up of different baby animals with a white rocking chair that went nice with the light yellow walls.

He also placed a blanket over the side of the crib to make it look better. Johnny then put some cute stuffed animals around the room. He thought it looked great and hoped Elizabeth would like it.

Johnny looked at his watch, seven am. He'd been up all night and decided to try and get some sleep on the couch. About an hour later Johnny was called into work. A fire was out of control. He left a note for Elizabeth.

_Lizzie, _

_Sorry about what happed. You were right; I should have had it done._

_We'll talk more when I get home. Got called in._

_Love Johnny._

With that Johnny left.

Once Elizabeth woke up, she noticed no Johnny. She called out for him and went into the kitchen where she found his note. She sighed wanting to make up. So Elizabeth decided to check out the room. She was amazed at what she saw. She loved it. Also feeling bad for doing what she did to Johnny, after he already worked so hard. "It's so beautiful." She thought to herself.

At the fire Johnny barely had any energy. He had to go out and find people and get them patched up. Johnny was heading back when a big branch came crashing down on him, hitting his back and head. The branch knocked him out, and with the fire coming closer to Johnny. Johnny wasn't responding to the captain on the handy talkie on base. The cap decided to send people out to look for him, hoping they weren't too late.


	7. Close Call

Chapter 7: close call

The last thing Johnny remembered was getting hit by the tree branch, and seeing flames coming closer and closer to him. Right before he passed out a chopper with water came in that area and poured it over the flames, not knowing Johnny was there.

When Johnny opened his eyes he wasn't walking, but he was moving. He was over someone's shoulder he wished he knew whose. It wasn't until he heard the voices of Brice and Roy. Obviously he was over Roy's shoulder, at least that's what he was hoping for. Johnny made a little moaning noise.

"Hey pal it's alright, we got you and we are heading back to base to get you looked at then to Rampart with you." Roy told his partner in a soothing voice. After hearing that Johnny passed out again.

Once at base Brice and Roy did what they could and got Johnny to Rampart. He had a couple burns on his back and legs but nothing major.

In Johnny's room was Elizabeth sitting by the side of Johnny's bed, holding his hand, watching him sleep. Johnny woke up and saw Elizabeth sleeping holding his hand. He rubbed hers and she finally woke up.

"Hey." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Johnny tried to get a word out but coughed because his throat was so dry. Elizabeth handed Johnny a cup of water, Johnny took a drink. "Better now."

"That's good." Elizabeth gave a small smiled. "Listen Johnny, I'm sorry for the fight and pushing you out onto the couch." She tried to apologize.

Johnny held up his hand. "I understand, hormones and stuff, and yet I really should have started that sooner. But you know it was kinda relaxing pulling an all-nighter doing that." Johnny admitted.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well when you get home, you are back in our room."

"Well I hope so." Johnny teased. "It does look like I'll be off for a little while; I can get more stuff done."

"No you have to rest then." Elizabeth was happy he wanted to do more but even though it was just burns he did have to take care of himself.

"It's just a couple burns, I'll be fine." Johnny protested.

"Let's just see how you feel and what you're discharge instructions say."

"Alright fine." Johnny gave a joking whine.

"How's our favorite paramedic doing?" A voice from the door asked.

"Stubborn." Elizabeth turned to face Dixie at the door.

"Well if he doesn't listen we can keep him here until he is completely healed." Dixie smiled walking over to the bed.

"No absolutely not." Johnny said sitting up more in his bed.

"Then you better listen to her and you're doctors." Dixie gave him her stern look like she meant business.

"Yes Ma'am." Johnny replied knowing not to mess with Dixie when she gave that look.

"Come on Elizabeth let's go get some coffee and lunch." Dixie suggested to Elizabeth.

"That sounds good to me." Elizabeth gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what about me?!" Johnny shouted as they were walking out.

"Lunch will be up here soon." Dixie turned around and answered Johnny.

"But I'm hungry now."

"Well you will have to wait your turn." Dixie said then turned to walk out the door.

"But I'm hungry now." Johnny said but Dixie and Elizabeth were out of ear shot. Johnny was all alone in his room with nothing to do but wait for lunch and watch whatever soap opera that was on the television. He just couldn't wait to get home now.


	8. Bad News (revised)

Chapter 8: Bad News Good News

It had been at least three weeks since Elizabeth told Johnny about being pregnant. It has also been one week since Johnny got hurt at work, but insisted on going back as soon as he could, that's just what he did.

One morning after Johnny went to work Elizabeth woke up not feeling too well. She was feeling weak and having some back pains. So she took it easy that morning just going to lie on the couch and watch TV, and read through the paper.

She thought nothing of her feeling weak and the back pains. She figured it was just something to do with the whole pregnancy thing.

At the station they were doing their usual routine, doing roll call and also getting their list of chores each one had to do. Johnny got to clean up the dorm area. Roy got lunch duty along with supper. Mike had latrine duty, while Chet and Marco got to clean up the squad and the fire engine.

Johnny put fresh sheets and blankets on the beds while he was making them. Boot of course was giving Johnny a hard time by jumping on the beds when he was trying to make them, and he wouldn't move, so Johnny would have to move him and try to get that bed done quickly before Boot decided to jump back up. He did that to every bed that Johnny had to do.

"Hey Boot go bug someone else," Johnny said getting a little irritated.

Boot just sat there staring at Johnny. "Okay then stay," Boot then walked away.

"Always doing the opposite of what I want ya to do," Johnny said to himself shaking his head.

At that moment Roy and Johnny had a run to go on. They got called to another dog bite victim.

"You know I sure hope they caught this dog," Roy said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah know kiddin'," Johnny replied.

They got to the scene where there was a blond lady sitting on her front steps, with her ankle bleeding. Roy and Johnny reached the woman and started to take a look at her leg.

"Hi I'm Roy and this is my partner Johnny," Roy introduced them.

"Hi, my name is Ruth," The woman replied.

"Let's take a look here." Roy looked her ankle over.

"Did you get a good look at the dog?" Johnny asked needing to know if it was the same dog.

"Yeah I did," Ruth explained what the dog looked like; it was the same as the last boy described, with the short black and white fur but this time medium size dog.

"I think you should go to your doctor and get it all checked out and possibly a shot just in case the dog is sick with something," Roy said as he was wrapping the woman's ankle.

Ruth nodded in agreement. "I will do that. Thank you both so much."

"Anytime," Roy gave a small smile and started packing their stuff up.

Johnny was on the radio giving a report to the police and the health department to let them know there was another attack.

Once Roy got into the squad Johnny shut his door and they drove off back to the station.

During the day Elizabeth started to feel sicker. She started to get really bad cramps, and also got a fever. She got up to go to the bathroom and noticed some bleeding. She got to the phone and called Joanne, one of her best friends.

Joanne got there as quickly as she could and got Elizabeth to the emergency room. While Elizabeth was getting checked out by , Joanne went to call Johnny to tell him he should come and be with Elizabeth, she knew this wasn't going to come out good.

Once Joanne got off the phone she went to sit in the waiting room for Johnny to come in.

Johnny went and told cap that there was an emergency and that he really had to be there. Cap understood and let him go. Of course he had to call for a replacement for the time being but he knew this had to be important seeing how Johnny was.

Johnny didn't even change his clothes; he got into his rover and drove to the hospital. Once he got there Dixie brought him to exam room one where Elizabeth was getting an ultra sound test done, since she already had her pelvic exam done. He went and said right next to the bed holding Elizabeth's hand, not sure of what to say.

Dr. Brackett sighed. "What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Please tell us," Elizabeth cried.

"Well it's nothing but bad, I'm afraid you had a miscarriage," regretted to tell them.

Elizabeth started crying and gripping Johnny's hand. He had to be strong for Elizabeth right now. "So what do we do now?"

"Well there won't be any need for surgery, the uterus is completely empty, so I won't need to do anything, just suggest rest for a while and if you want wait after three months to try again," Brackett explained.

Dixie was in the room with them. "I'm really sorry you two."

"Thanks Dix," John replied rubbing his girlfriend's arm.

"You guys take all the time you need in here," Brackett said and he and Dixie left to check out another patient.

"I'm sorry, I should have been home with you," Johnny said feeling guilty.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. It can happen to anyone. Right now I just want to go home and lay down," Elizabeth said sitting up getting her clothes from the chair next to the door.

Johnny nodded. "I'll wait outside for you," Johnny kissed the top of Elizabeth's forehead and walked out of the room.

Joanne met Johnny. "Is everything okay?"

"No not really. She had a miscarriage."

"Oh John I'm so sorry. I know how excited she was to be having this baby. If there is anything you two need let me and Roy know," Joanne felt so bad for the couple.

John gave Joanne a small smile. "Thanks we will."

Elizabeth came out still crying some, while Joanne went over and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Can you give me one minute, I'm gonna call into the station, let the guys know that I won't be comin back in today," Johnny said digging a dime out of his pocket.

"Of course, but if you want to tell them in person I can take Elizabeth home," Joanne offered.

"No I'll be quick; I kinda wanna be with her right now."

"I understand," Joanne replied.

Johnny went and called the station and talked to Roy and the cap of what had happened. They both understood and told Johnny to take all the time he needs. Once they hung up Johnny took Elizabeth home.

They both went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed together not saying anything. At times they both cried together other times it was Johnny holding Elizabeth tight as she cried. During all of that at some point they both fell asleep.

The phone rang waking Johnny up. "Hello?" Johnny said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Johnny how are you doing?" Roy's voice came over the phone.

"We are doing…not to good, but we will be okay," Johnny replied

"Well if you want some good news the animal shelter caught the dog, and took it to the vet to be quarantined for at least a week," Roy thought maybe some good news would give Johnny somewhat of a better day.

"That's good. Thanks for lettin' me know," Johnny replied just wanting to get back to Elizabeth.

"Well I'll let you go. You guys hang in there. The guys want you to know if you need anything just call us."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind have fun with Brice."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," Roy said in a low voice so no one could hear him.

"Bye Roy."

"Talk to you later Johnny," With that both of them hung up the phone. Roy went back to work and Johnny went back to lying on the bed with Elizabeth and falling asleep again. Neither of them woke up until the next morning.


	9. Grieving

A week after the miscarriage, Johnny and Elizabeth both remained off of work. Neither was ready to return. Johnny also wasn't ready to leave Elizabeth alone, since she took leave from her job. They both broke down at different times and were there for one another.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Johnny said as he rubbed Elizabeth's back as she was crying. "There was nothin' you or I could do."

"Yeah, but I still feel like it's my fault, maybe if I had gone to the doctor sooner, they could have done something," Elizabeth said knowing that even if she had gone sooner, there wasn't anything anyone could have done. These things just happened.

One night, Joanne wanted to get Elizabeth out of the house for a while. Johnny told her many times to go, that he thought she needed a night out.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Elizabeth asked as she was getting ready.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll prob'bly watch some football game or somethin'," Johnny replied from the other room.

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, but if you want me to come home early just call the restaurant. I left the name and number on the table there.

"Yes, I know. I'll be fine," Johnny said just looking out the window.

Once Elizabeth was ready, Joanne was there to pick her up. Joanne and Johnny exchanged Hi's and a 'how are you?', then the girls were on their way.

Johnny sat down and had a couple beers himself, trying to watch the game that was on TV, until he looked and saw the empty nursery room. He got up and looked in at what would have been his son or daughter's room. He walked in looking around at the work he had done. Johnny started to think of what the little one would have looked like. He pictured the baby having Elizabeth's facial looks. He also pictured the baby with his colored hair.

His emotions got the best of him and he started to trash the room. He broke the crib, stuffed animals were thrown around the room, and at one point he punched a hole in the wall. He put his back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor crying everything out. He hadn't cried this hard in his life over anything.

While Johnny was trashing the room, he didn't hear the knocking on the door. It was Roy coming to check on him.

"Hey Johnny," Roy said going and sitting down next to Johnny on the floor.

"Oh hey," Johnny said looking away wiping his tears away.

"Johnny you don't have to try to be tough in front of me. I mean, I may not know what you're going through, but I'm here for you," Roy told Johnny patting his shoulder.

Johnny shook his head. "Yeah, I know, thanks, but I think I kinda already let most of my anger out," John said as he gestured to the wrecked the room.

"Yeah,I kind of see that, pal. You know everyone copes in different ways. I got the neighbor to watch the kids so I could come see how you were doing."

"Well now I have a lot of cleaning to do in this room." Johnny gave a little smirk.

"Not tonight. It can wait, you know."

" You're prob'bly right,Roy, but I know Elizabeth is prob'bly gonna have a fit about this. I mean, I did break the crib,and what if we were going to get married and try again? I was really looking forward to the kid coming…well after I got used to the idea and not scared about it," Johnny said taking a few breaths.

"I think that's a good plan there. I'm sure Chet would be happy to be your best man," Roy said hoping this would bring some of his old buddy back.

"Oh no he won't, that would be you, my friend."

"Yeah, well , are you going to break that to him?" Roy asked, smirking.

"I think I'll wait until it's a for sure thing that we are gettin' married," Johnny said returning a small smile.

"Come on; let's get out of this room. I'll help ya out later."

"Yeah, okay." Johnny got up with Roy and they went into the living room.

"How's the hand?" Roy asked wanting to look it over.

"Red and some sore, but I'll be fine," Johnny said moving his fingers.

"Good," Roy replied hoping his partner would come back to work soon. He knew Johnny was in a bad place at the moment but he sure missed him.

Elizabeth and Joanne walked in a couple of hours later seeing Roy and Johnny on the couch watching a different game than what was on when they left.

"Hi," both women said as they walked through the door.

"Hi," the guys on the couch said keeping their eyes on the game.

"Think maybe they have a bet going on whose going to win?" Joanne asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." At that moment, as Elizabeth was replying to Joanne, when she saw the destroyed nursery. "What happened in there?"

Johnny looked her way. "Well I kinda had a moment. Don't worry I'll get it all cleaned up."

Elizabeth sighed and still looked at Johnny who was looking back.

"Come on, Roy, I think we should go," Joanne said moving towards the door.

"Yeah, okay," Roy commented getting off the couch. "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh okay," Johnny responded still looking at Elizabeth.

After they left, Johnny and Elizabeth started talking. "I thought you said you'd be okay," Elizabeth started.

"Yeah, me too," Johnny said running his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth saw Johnny's red eyes and knew he had his melt down that she knew he didn't want her to see him have. She walked over and hugged him.

"It's okay. When you went to the store the other day and I stayed home, I almost did the same thing you did," Elizabeth admitted.

Johnny smirked a little. "Well, I guess we both lied about being home alone."

"I guess so. While I was out I was thinking, maybe we should just go back to our regular activities, like go back to work. We've stayed inside long enough."

"Yeah, I know," Johnny agreed. "I just don't want people to think that we're just moving movin' on like we never cared."

"They won't think that," Elizabeth reassured Johnny.

They both agreed to go back to work the following week.

One and a half years later

Johnny and Elizabeth slowly got over the miscarriage. Johnny did do as he said he would and cleaned up the room. He even bought a new crib to put in there. They were now engaged and were planning the wedding. Well, Elizabeth was planning with Joanne's help, that is.

"You know, Roy, I don't get why I can't pick out some stuff for the weddin'. I mean, it's my weddin' too," Johnny whined.

"What were you going to pick out?" Roy asked as he and Johnny were in the back yard grilling with the guys from the station.

"He probably wanted a piñata," Chet interrupted while getting a beer out of the cooler.

"Yeah, good idea, Chet. I figured we could use you," Johnny shot back, with the guys laughing at them.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Gage," Chet said walking away.

"I want to pick where the reception is, that's it," Johnny said flipping a burger.

"Yeah, we know, that's why you aren't going to be picking it." a voice came from the door.

"Oh come on, Elizabeth, it's not a bad place," Johnny protested.

"Johnny, it's been out of business for like a month now," Elizabeth said bringing a plate so Johnny had something to put the burgers on.

"Oh well, then let me pick the meal."

"What, hamburgers?" Marco asked getting into the conversation.

"Right," Johnny said pointing a finger at Marco with a smile.

"No," Elizabeth replied.

"Fine, I won't help. I'll just show up," Johnny replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Good choice," Elizabeth said walking back inside the house.

The girls stayed inside the house eating and planning the wedding some more. While the guys ate outside, they talked about work and, of course, about sports. They were all happy for Johnny and glad that they had their friends back. Even though it still hurt them to think about the first baby the young couple lost, the families from Station 51 knew there would be another one soon to come after Johnny and Elizabeth married, of course. Until then, they hoped things would go more smoothly for the happy couple.


End file.
